Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 July 2016
12:58 i stay up all night... so i know if he joins or not 12:58 It's delicious, It's good as it's bad @Comfort Room 12:59 yeah, "right" 12:59 lol 12:59 But have you tasted it? 12:59 I'd doubt it 12:59 yeah @DJ 12:59 delicious? 12:59 no 12:59 DJ PM 12:59 i better get everyones attention with drama 12:59 uh 12:59 OH NO 12:59 yes lunar 12:59 do what corn does 12:59 CELESTIAL HEALIX HAS BROKEN UP WITH FFF 01:00 It's delicious for me, but I stopped eating it right after my classmate told me it was made out of chicken intestine 01:00 make srama 01:00 drama* 01:00 @CR 01:00 CORN WAS DISGUSTING ALL ALONG, DISCORD 01:00 oh, i knew that from the start DJ lol 01:00 Isaw is my favourite street food though 01:01 I still eat it in occasions 01:01 CELESTIAL NOW HAS RUMOURED FEELINGS FOR LS 01:01 MICROWAVE 01:01 meh 01:01 GLOBES 01:01 CR WAS A GNOME PERSON 01:01 Welp 01:01 WAVEN X FFF IS AN OFFFICIAL SHIP! 01:01 im keeeeeeeeeeeeemstar 01:01 NEW NEWS 01:01 PAY FRICKING ATTENTION TO ME 01:01 ohai TCC, didn't see ya there 01:01 hu 01:01 hi 01:02 DJ PM 01:02 wait 01:02 brb 01:02 I'm going to take a shower 01:02 ben 01:02 celestial broke up with fff 01:02 no she didn' 01:02 t 01:02 they rejoined 01:03 now people like cr are teeling me she likes me??? 01:03 cr pm 01:03 k 01:03 we need a new shipping command 01:03 !ship k 01:03 guus 01:03 guys 01:03 hi 01:03 do you think ch actually has feelings for me 01:04 uh, no 01:04 unless lesbo 01:04 ohai 01:04 :o orb 01:04 hi 01:04 sama 01:04 orb-sama 01:04 hai 01:05 2 bad rid is not here 01:05 fff broke up with ch on discord 01:05 fishy is here earlier 01:05 I am just (dale4) 01:05 problem? 01:05 Orby! 01:05 (dale) 01:05 :o called it 01:05 Rodley 01:05 lol 01:05 hi 01:05 hi 01:05 hmm 01:05 hai 01:05 wait why am i here 01:05 who summoned me 01:06 bcoz orb 01:06 PAY ATTENTION TO ME 01:06 I shall now grant three wishes 01:06 (dale4) 01:06 Also hi 01:06 pls die kappa 01:06 hai w-c 01:06 can't die, immortal forever 01:06 aww 01:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGm2zwg_-NY @Orb 01:06 gimme sum leg 01:06 k 01:07 gtg 01:07 that's spoiler rhey 01:07 IT WAS CONFIRMED BY CH THAT FFF AND CH BROKE UP ON DISCORD, NOW PEOPLE THINK THAT CH HAS FEELINGS FOR MR 01:07 -poof- 01:07 From DJ 01:07 ME 01:07 now you have three extra legs 01:07 Not rly, Orb doesn't have any idea what's going on @cynth 01:07 but that's sum lesbian action @W-c 01:07 oh yea @Rhey 01:07 lolk 01:07 Cyborg 01:07 Last time I checked 01:07 CH X Me 01:07 unless CH is a guy 01:08 can confirm 01:08 Last time I checked LS was male 01:08 Kappa 01:08 Scrotch was a gay ship too, got perfectly accepted at Fantendo which is much bigger 01:08 oh no, the tiger killed orb 01:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sqImG-E-yk4 feels 01:08 Don't use inappropriate words @Comfort Room 01:08 he'll come bakc @rhey 01:08 ok @DJ 01:08 dj 01:08 yes? 01:08 wait nvm 01:08 y? 01:08 LS is a boy. From CC 01:09 Imma go 01:09 uh, she's a girl 01:09 lesbian is inappropriate? hm 01:09 nope 01:09 CC is barely trustwortht 01:09 @CR 01:09 *trustworthy 01:09 LS x CR 01:09 @HKH, Idk, ask Magnet Plant 01:09 TMD x The Ridley 01:09 Last time I checked les ships are appropriate 01:09 welp 01:10 gotta blast! 2016 07 26